Tilly Tally
by AznPnay
Summary: I know i know corny title but really cute. Please read and reveiw!
1. Tilly Tally

Tilly-Tally  
  
Relena,her brother, Noin, the gundam pilots, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally were all in the upstairs living room enjoying tea time. A servant came in and handed Relena a folded piece of paper with a sticker sealing it.  
  
"Hmm, a sticker. I haven't got a note like this since I was little." the respective 20 year old thought as she opened it up. Her face became serious and everyone noticed.  
  
"Is something wrong Miss. Relena?" asked Miss. Noin. As they continued staring at Relena they watched her smirk.  
  
"I can't believe it." Relena muttered as she read the note.  
  
"Believe what?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I can't believe it." Relena said again as she got up and put the note on the table before she walked out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Hilde.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Heero said as he got up and picked up the note.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know." Heero replied. The note read  
  
Sugar is sweet  
Limes are sour  
Continue the rest  
^_^  
  
"Well lets see where she's going." Sally said as she opened the door and left the room too.  
  
Relena reappeared wearing jeans and a pink tanktop instead of her light green dress she was wearing before. She ran down the stairs and everyone else followed.  
  
At the door was a tall man about 6'4, medium built, dirty blond hair, and wore jeans and a plaid shirt.  
  
"Sugar is sweet." the man said in a singing like voice.  
  
"Limes are sour." Relena continued.  
  
"You can never find a Tilly." The man said as he walked up a bit.  
  
"Without a Tally following after." Relena said as she ran up and gave the man a hug then the man picked her up and carried her.  
  
"Hmmphh." Milliardo's voice was heard.  
  
"Ohh Hi Milliardo. Tally carry me over to my brother." Relena said blushing.  
  
Heero then got a twinge of jealousy as he watched the man carrying Relena.  
  
"Psst. Hey Relena, whos the gorgeous hunk carrying you?" asked Hilde and the other girls.  
  
"Excuse me." Duo and the other guys except Heero said.  
  
"Umm,hi!" Hilde said back.  
  
"Milliardo, I would like you to meet George Stefano. We have been friends since we were 9. When we were 13 he went to a boarding school and I haven't seen him since." Relena said as she kissed him on the cheek. All of this was tearing Heero apart and took every ounce of self control not to shoot 'Tally'.  
  
"But why does he call you Tilly and why do you call him Tally?" asked Duo.  
  
"When we were little I used to love to garden and whenever I tilled the soil, id get so dirty so he started calling me Tilly. And I call him Tally because he loves math and liked tally charts so I called him Tally." Relena or 'Tilly' said.  
  
"So Tally, where are you staying?" asked Relena as he put her down.  
  
"I'm going to be at the Grand Merriot Plaza." George replied.  
  
"Nonesense. You can stay here. It would be so much fun, like the good old days." Relena replied   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." George said.  
  
"Well, we already kind of have a full house here and all with the girls staying." Heero said.  
  
"Quiet Heero, we'd love to have you stay here.There is plenty of room around this mansion. And it would be fun for you to stay here." Relena said as she took George's hand and pulled him up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, but my bags are outside in my Jaguar." George replied.  
  
"Don't worry, the servants will get it." Relena said.  
  
"Ok." George said.  
  
"I don't like that guy." Heero said as soon as Tilly and Tally were out of site.  
  
"Why Heero, are you jealous." asked Duo.  
  
"Jealous? Nonsense, I'm just worried that 'Tally' might be really a spy or something and will attack Relena when she, or we, don't even know it." Heero said as he empahsized on Tally with hatred, then went ot his room.  
  
"Someone's jealous, someone's jealous." Duo called after as he folowed Heero.  
  
"Well, I think that George is hot." Catherine said.  
  
"I know right. And he has the body that would know exactly h..o..w." Dorothy stopped when she started getting dirty looks from they boys (except for Heero and Duo).  
  
"We're stil here you know." Quatre said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but thats what I think Quatre dear." Dorothy said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek adn ran upstairs.  
  
"Cathherine." Trowa said while tappin his foot on the ground.  
  
"I meant that George looked really hot with it being so warm outside and the beads of sweat coming down his forehead." Catherine said as she ran up the stairs and gave looks to Sally,Hilde,and Noin to follow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do you think of part one. I kno, i know corny title and all but im me adn im weird. Hehe, well please reveiw! 


	2. Tilly Tally Part 2

The rest of the boys followed the girls go upstairs, then Milliardo and Noin went up too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe your here. Its been like forever since I last saw you." Relena said to George.  
  
"Guess who I saw yesterday?" asked George.  
  
"Ummm,... I dont know. Who?" Relena asked eager to know. She always wanted to know what had happened to her friends back then.  
  
"Cynthia, and she got a nose job plus, she gained 25 pounds." George answered.  
  
"Oh my god, that bitch. I can't believe it. Well she so deserves it. Do you remember how she was so jealous of me and she'd compete with everything that I did." Relena replied. Everyone else was in Relena's room too, and were surprised at her cursing. Heero glared at George with even more anger, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"And you always won, well moving on I brought our old school yearbook." George said holding up a book that said Academy of Fine Arts and Education.  
  
"Oh, not that wretched old thing. I can't believe it how I looked back then." Relena said grabbing the book out of his hands and putting it behind her back, away from George's reach.  
  
"Ohh, yearbooks. I love them, Relena lets see." Hilde said getting off the floor and sitting on the bed next to Relena.  
  
"Yea, I wanna see how you looked." Duo said as he grabbed the book and sat down next to George, flipping through it trying to find the D's.  
  
"Its done by class." George said as he watched Duo flip through it.  
  
"Relena, you look so cute." Dorothy said as Duo got the right class and she peeked over his shoulder to see.  
  
"Yeah right, my mother dressed me like a doll every single day. On picture day, I looked like a victorian doll." Relena replied shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, well look at Cindy, she tried to copy you, but she just looks like a Raggedy Anne Doll." George joked trying to cheer up his best bud.  
  
"And who is this geeky looking boy." asked Catherine pointing at a boy with glasses, spikey hair, wearing suspenders, and what looked like a pocket protecter in his pocket.  
  
"That was me at the age of 12." George said, his turn to hang his head in digust.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry George." Catherine said really sad that she hurt someone's feelings, so she tried to cheer George up.  
  
"No, no, its ok." George said laughing after Catherine offered to bake him a cake right after cooking him a gourmet dinner. By that time, everyone was laughing, except for Heero and Wufei who just snorted at the comment.  
  
"You accidently call him a geek and your his servant, but you throw knives at me and I just get 'Good Job'." Trowa replied after the laughs died down, but that comment started a new one.  
  
"Well, its your job Trowey." Catherine said lovingly as she gave her boyfriend a pet on the head.  
  
"Hey Pudding and Pie, remember out little oath to do when we were 18." Relena asked after she stopped laughing.  
  
"Pudding and Pie?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Oh, you know that kids rhyme. Georgie Pordgie Pudding and Pie, Kissed The Girls and Made them cry. When all the kids came out to play, Georgie Pordgie ran away." Relena replied.  
  
"What a weakling to run away." muttered Wufei, of course no one paid attention to him.  
  
"Oh yeah, the oath." George said trying to do it in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Oh, what oath? What oath?" asked Hilde and Duo.  
  
"Ok, when we were little, we had this thing. As soon as we hit 18, we'd go to a club and party all night long." Relena said  
  
"Well thats a pretty good oath to do." Duo replied.  
  
"Well, since we are 19, lets do it." George said.  
  
"Yeah." Relena replied.  
  
"Oh, can we come?" asked Catherine.  
  
"Sure, the more the better. You guys do own clubbing clothes, and you have been to a club before right?" asked Relena.  
  
"Duo and I have." Hilde said.  
  
"I've been to one." Catherine spoke up. Then Trowa shot her a surprised look.  
  
"My friends own a band and whenever they perform at a club, I go with them." Sally stated.  
  
"Well, I've been in a few and so has George, so are the rest of you guys gonna come?" Relena asked.  
  
"Sure, and Quatre will definetly come." Dorothy said shooting her boyfriend a glare.  
  
"Uhhh, sure." Quatre replied.  
  
"Well, I'll go." Trowa said.  
  
"And Wufei, you are coming whether you like it or not." Sally told him.  
  
"Injustice. I will not heed the orders of any women." Wufei replied angry.  
  
"Fine, then your sleeping on the couch at our stay here." Sally shot back.  
  
"Fine." Wufei replied mad, and left the room.  
  
"Heero?" asked Relena.  
  
"Fine." Heero stated.  
  
"Ok, then guys and girls, get your clothes on and we're gonna party!!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"Umm, guys. What about Milliardo and Noin?" Qautre exclaimed.  
  
"They are going out for the night. I'll tell Noin to keep him out for a long time, I don't think she'll mind." Relena said.  
  
"Ok, at ten come at my room and we'll leave. I know that Milliardo and Noin will leave for their dinner at 8." Relena said as they left her room.  
****************************************************  
Well, Tilly tally sequal won so here it is. I hope you liked it. Im currently in progress of the squal to Cherry On Top. Cherry On top was tied with the sequal to Passions so I'll try to do that. Then Crybaby only had 2 votes, so that ones coming last. Here are the poll results.  
  
1)Crybaby Part 3://  
2)sequal to Cherry On Top:///  
3)Sequal to this:///  
&4) Tilly tally Part 2:////


	3. Tilly Tally Part 3

"Tilly Darling, lets have a theme for our lil outting." Tally said once they were alone in her room.  
  
"OoO, a theme. Now might I ask what kind of theme." Relena asked as she sat down beside George.  
  
"Hmmm, I know. I'll be a pimp and you'll be my bitch." Joked Tally.  
  
"Heheh, do you know how to be a pimp. Because I have seen many things in my life but I've never seen a gay pimp with a strait bitch." Relena told him laughing.  
  
"Why of course I can act like one, my boyfriend goes to strait clubs all the time with his sister and I go along." Tally said.  
  
"Ok, but I don't think I have any bitchy clothes." Relena said.  
  
"I've come prepared my lady." Tally said smiling.  
  
"Ohh you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena said hitting him playfully on the back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well Millardo and Noin are gone and 5 minutes to 8. Lets go." Hilde said as she and Duo left their rooms.  
  
They walked to Relena's room and found everyone else standing in front of her door.(ok I can't explain their clothes cuz it will take too freaking long!)  
  
"How come you guys aint in her room?" asked Duo.  
  
"Because she and George are still getting ready." Catherine replied.  
  
"Georgie!!Can you see my boobs through this shirt?" they heard Relena ask. Heero started turning a light shade of red just then.  
  
"You practically aren't wearing a shirt, heck you practicalyl aren't wearing anything, but anyway does my butt look big in these pants?" George's faint voice was heard.  
  
"Honey, your ass looks good in everything, and I'm not wearing anything because of you." Relena said just then she opened the door and saw the others. They were all staring at her wide eyed except for Wufei who just grumbled and Trowa who was just silent. Then George came from behind Relena and strung his arm around her. The girls gaped at George.  
  
"Whoa Relena!" Hilde said looking at her. Relena was wearing a short blackskirt and knee boots. She wore a red midriff top that from the right angle showed some cleavage. She had on makeup and had hair up in a ponytail. George wore black pants and a darkblue shirt that clung to his body. As Catherine looked at Relena, she immediatly put her hand over Trowa's eyes.  
  
"Hey, what do you think of the two of us? We're going for an image." Relena asked posing with George.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"A pimp and his bitch?" Hilde joked.  
  
"How'd ya guess?" Relena joked back.  
  
"Are you two serious." Sally said lookin at the two.  
  
"Well, when they do postition themselves just right they do look kind of like it." Dorothy said from a side veiw.  
  
"Darn Trowa, you have to cut that hair sometime." Catherine said interrupting them. She was blowing on her hand that had a scratching mark on it from covering Trowa's eyes.  
  
"Well, lets go!" shouted Relena excitedly as she grabbed hands with George and ran downstairs, while the others followed, and a semi-mad Heero.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whoa! This club is phat!" Hilde exclaimed as they stepped into one of the clubs. It was loud and crowded.  
  
"I'm gonna go look around you guys. I'll see ya. Come on Tally."Relena said as she and George walked towards the bar and sat down on stools.  
  
"Hey Heero, looks like your girl has a guy already. Are you jealous?" Duo teased his friend.  
  
"Duo, stop bothering Heero. Heero, I'm sure that they are only good friends. NO need to kill the cutie." Hilde said.  
  
"Are you saying he's cuter than me? asked Duo.  
  
"Of course not, your the number one cutie in the universe." HIlde reassured him and kissed him on the lips. Heero was sick of all the mushiness and walked away.  
  
"Now Quatre, its not that hard to go low. See." Heero heard as he walked by Dorothy and Quatre.  
  
Dorothy was trying to demonstrate to Quatre how to dance. He was mainly just looking around.  
  
"By the end of the night, you are going to learn how to dance in a club." Dorothy said exasperated. Heero than continued walking.  
  
"Trowa, Trowa! Just because hair covers one side of your face and it seems that your not staring at those half naked girls, I know you are." Catherine yelled at him.  
  
"Don't even give me an atiitude boy. Now stop staring or I swear next time we practice, I'll hit you purposely." Catherine said.  
  
"Wufei! Its a club and clubs are always crowded so if comeone accidenty bumps into you and doesn't apoligize, thats no reason to try to kill him. Stop muttering woman to me or you are going to be sleepin on the couch for 2 weeks. Shut up with all the injustice!" Heero heard Sally yell to Wufei.  
  
Then he walked towards the bar where Relena and George were. Relena spotted him and called out.  
  
"Hey Heero! Want A Sex On The Beach?" asked Relena. Heero stared at her.  
  
"Its a drink. Now come on, take a seat and I'll order you one." Relena said patting the empty seat next to her. Heero reluctantly sat down and the bartender gave him the drink.  
  
Just then Madison Avenue Don't Call Me Baby played.  
  
"Ohh, I love this song. Come on Heero, lets dance!" Relena said as she tookthe drink out of his hand and set it down, then took his hand and led him to the dancefloor.   
***********************************************  
Hope you people liked this chapter. Now the same rules, which do you want me to finish first. Crybaby or Tilly Tally. At 10 tonight, i'm going to count up the polls and the next story will tell the winner. Well please choose in the reveiws. Thanks and bye! 


End file.
